


Picture’s up

by Ryoma_Ehnne



Category: Gothic (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 15:16:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13929756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryoma_Ehnne/pseuds/Ryoma_Ehnne
Summary: Если король скучает, шутами и актёрами оборачивается весь королевский двор. Даже если им это не слишком нравится. С другой стороны, когда ещё конюх примерит маску повара, паладин обратится в рудного барона, а сборщика податей обвинят в убийстве королевы, которой никогда и не было вовсе?





	Picture’s up

**Author's Note:**

> * Текст описывает события первой части игры, используя идею «Шоу Трумана»: весь мир – декорации, а исполнитель главной роли даже не подозревает, что его друзья и враги только разыгрывают дружбу и ненависть.   
> * Picture’s up – выражение в сленге киноиндустрии, используемое, чтобы сообщить всем, что камеры настроены и подготовлены для начала съёмки.

Настроение у Робара II, законного правителя Миртаны и представителя Инноса на земле, было отвратительным уже который день. 

Орки потихоньку сдавали позиции, кузницы не справлялись с наплывом руды, и жизнь становилась пресной и скучной. Король уже начал жалеть, что перенёс столицу из пышного, процветающего Венгарда в тихий, островной Хоринис. Оно, конечно, было безопаснее, но навевало страшную скуку. Здесь даже охотиться было не на кого: олени, бизоны и кабаны остались за морем, а тратить стрелы на падальщиков и волков Робар считал непозволительной глупостью. 

Оставалась лишь одна надежда – на придворных магов, которые клятвенно пообещали до конца месяца придумать для него поистине королевское развлечение. 

– Не желает ли мой король послушать новую песню о своих славных подвигах? – Спросил его королевский музыкант, но король одарил его таким презрительным взглядом, что у того мгновенно расстроилась лютня.

От дальнейшего позора его спасло появление королевских паладинов, ровным строем промаршировавших по тронному залу. При виде войска король встрепенулся, разве что с трона не подскочил. 

– Есть новости из рудниковой долины? 

Глава паладинов, широкоплечий детина по имени Гомез, важно кивнул. 

– Нашли одного претендента. Доставили на Хоринис сегодня утром. Долго следили: сам издалека, так что о закрытии колонии не знает. Здоров, как бык, за словом в карман не лезет. 

В глазах у Робара заплясали весёлые огоньки. Видно было, что новость ему очень даже по душе.

– А как его зовут?

Гомез оглядел тронный зал. Видимо, виночерпий, шут и музыкант не внушили ему должного доверия, поскольку после непродолжительного молчания он подошёл к королю и, наклонившись, шепнул ему что-то на ухо. Король поморщился.

– Ну, нет. Что за имя для героя. Пусть лучше будет безымянным. Ты лично проследишь, чтобы ему ни при каких обстоятельствах не удалось назвать никому своего имени! 

Гомез, коротко поклонившись, вернулся на своё место и замер там непоколебимой скалой. Король же, напротив, усидеть никак не мог. Он засуетился, оглянулся в поисках придворных, и, обнаружив лишь верховного мага, принялся засыпать его вопросами. 

– Купол готов? Все меры безопасности соблюдены? Когда мы приступим?

Верховный маг, Галом, посмотрел на него устало и мрачно. Немногие были способны выдержать этот взгляд – он был лишь немногим легче его характера. Поговаривали, что Галому было больше тысячи лет, а молодо выглядеть ему помогала запрещённая магия.

– Нам нужно больше людей, – отрезал он. – Мы проработали сценарий, но одним нам не справиться. 

– Можете распоряжаться дворцовым войском как хотите, – Робар махнул рукой. – Всё равно орки до нас не доберутся, делать ребятам нечего, а платить жалованье бездельникам я не собираюсь. Раздайте им роли, пусть вживаются. Рудокопы тоже сидят без дела. Почитайте им этот ваш сценарий. Всё должно быть правдоподобно! 

Гомез переглянулся с Вороном, главнокомандующим королевского полка. Идея явно пришлась им не по нраву, однако, королевская воля в головах паладинов была неразрывно связана с волей Инноса, да и, с другой стороны, всё что угодно было лучше бесконечных поисков подходящей кандидатуры на роль Избранного в новой королевской забаве. 

– Разумеется, – веско ответил Галом. – Купол уже на месте. Скажем ему, что это последствия некого магического ритуала… Разделим людей на три лагеря – пусть сразу же окажется перед выбором. Я буду присутствовать в одном из лагерей и лично прослежу за тем, чтобы каждый был на своём месте. Я уверен, любой знатный человек сочтёт за честь участвовать в королевском развлечении.

Робар не различил, был в голосе Галома сарказм или нет, но на всякий случай решил не уточнять.

– Собираем совет. Начнём, как только всё будет готово.

Галом едва заметно кивнул Гомезу, приглашая его и прочих паладинов присоединиться к переговорам. Затея, включающая в себя целый набор сложных взаимодействий, должна была в итоге явить королю несуществующую часть истории Хориниса, с иерархией и взаимоотношениями, продуманными магами Огня, к десятому году войны уже одуревшими от безделья, с героем, сражающимся с яростью целой армии против общего врага. 

При этом не догадывался о подмене реального мира на театральные декорации только главный актёр – тот самый, которого только что доставили на Хоринис под предлогом выдуманного нарушения закона с далёких островов. 

В общем, затея и правда была грандиозной – актёров был целый двор, королевских указов никто ослушаться не смел, придуманная магами история была достойна любой летописи, а неведение главного героя привносило интригу. Спектакль обещал быть самым зрелищным со времён славного разгрома армии Луккора на Варантских болотах. 

Предвкушая всё это, Робар заулыбался, стал разом приветливым и довольным. Ему не терпелось поделиться своим лучезарным настроением с другими, но все подданные стремительно покидали тронный зал. Он сумел поймать только один взгляд – горе-менестреля Бартоло. 

– Теперь-то мы развлечёмся! – Торжественно воскликнул король. – Знаешь, что, а ведь теперь-то мне точно не понадобятся твои заунывные песни. Отправляйся-ка ты тоже на совет, вдруг и тебе роль подберут. И лютню прихвати! 

 

На четыре месяца столица превратилась в гудящий улей. Военные походы были забыты – наёмников и паладинов на материке вполне хватало для того, чтобы противостоять остаткам орков, все прочие были либо задействованы в королевском театре живого действия, либо с интересом наблюдали за развитием событий. «Избранный», чьё настоящее имя теперь повсеместно было под строжайшим запретом (правда, уже после того, как стало самым популярным именем для новорождённых), проходил испытание за испытанием, справлялся с загадками, подкинутыми хитроумными магами, и, хоть и не без помощи со стороны, продвигался в поисках загадочного «Спящего», очередной выдумки магов. 

Король то и дело наведывался в рудниковую долину, чтобы подсмотреть тот или иной сюжет – а когда дела государственные всё-таки отвлекали его, придворные маги с радостью сообщали ему, как разворачиваются события. 

Под чутким руководством Галома, к имени которого добавилась теперь приставка «Кор», а к характеру – полная непереносимость бород, блондинов и серого цвета глаз, безымянный добрался до тайного храма, где ему пришлось противостоять внезапно объявившимся оркам – и страшно перепугавшемуся наёмнику, а ныне болотному гуру Люкору, которым, ради искусства, пришлось пожертвовать (это мало кого расстроило – Люкор имел отвратительную привычку присваивать себе чужие трофеи и прочие плохо лежащие ценности). Впрочем, исчезновение Люкора и появление орков нисколько не испортило игры, напротив, привнесло элемент неожиданности. 

Галом, однако, тут же отправился в безопасный королевский дворец и наотрез отказался его покидать до тех пор, пока орков не загонят обратно, на западную часть острова. Пришлось срочно выводить его из игры – и после этого спектакль одного актёра начал заметно сбавлять обороты. Безымянный герой исправно зачищал территорию от хищников, гоблинов и случайно забредших орков: бойцом он и вправду оказался отменным; придворные и прочая знать исполняла свои роли, но без Галома история заходила в тупик. Король с интересом читал послания от магов, но, не находя в них ничего интригующего, страшно злился и впадал в уныние.

Нужна была свежая идея.

Вся рудниковая колония на неделю погрузилась в раздумья. Особенно кипел Старый лагерь, тот, где главным был назначен глава паладинов Гомез. Тот, взяв себе в помощники Ворона, Шрама и Арто, троих самых верных служителей Инноса, и – видимо, чтобы хоть как-то разогнать скуку – королевского музыканта Бартоло, исполнял роль безжалостного убийцы и головореза, рудного барона, обменивающего железо на еду и женщин. 

Не отставали от военных и простые дворяне – собираясь под сенью ночи, они вполголоса обсуждали варианты развития событий. Мало кто хотел терять сравнительно безопасный и прибыльный источник дохода, да и безымянный оказался отличным свойским парнем, располагающим к себе – пусть и несколько недалёким.

– Может, пора уже сообщить ему, как его зовут? – Лестер, ещё полгода назад числившийся оруженосцем королевского генерала, подковырнул носком выкатившуюся из костра головёшку, уныло подсчитывая, сколько золота они получат в этом месяце, при падающих-то рейтингах. 

– Во-первых, это убьёт всю интригу. А, во-вторых, он нам не поверит, – ответил Диего, бывший придворный повар, который куда лучше разбирался в людях.

– Почему не поверит? – Лениво бросил Мильтен, до этого голоса не подававший. – Пусть ему скажет Ксардас. Вот уж кому он в рот смотрит. 

Диего задумчиво посмотрел на Мильтена, почесал седеющий затылок. Он, в принципе, уважал толкового парня, дослужившегося из обычного наёмника до паладина, но в данном случае был склонен с ним не согласиться. 

– Нет, так не пойдёт. Надо ему лучше задание, что ли, какое придумать. 

– Ползунов он перебил, с орками справился, гоблинов извёл, – принялся перечислять Горн. – Пусть, что ли, меч себе сделает, да на болотожоров идёт охотиться. 

– Тебе лишь бы мечи ковать да оружием сверкать.

– Что поделать, я, всё-таки, кузнец, – Горн пожал плечами, стащил с медного блюда окорок и, ловко перехватив его за кость, принялся грызть сочное мясо.

– Ох, как мне это всё надоело, – Ли, один из лидеров Нового лагеря, подошёл к костру, уселся рядом с Горном, с наслаждением вытянув ноги. – Сидел бы в столице, собирал бы себе подати, как всегда – так нет, потянуло на приключения. Да и история смехотворней некуда. Лучший генерал Миртаны, которого без суда и следствия осудили на пожизненную добычу руды. По ложному навету! Да кто вообще в такое поверит?

– Да будет тебе, – миролюбиво ответил Диего, помешивая в огромном котле аппетитно пахнущее пряностями и мясом варево. – Безымянный наш верит, королю нравится, платят исправно, и слава Инносу. Ты тут, кстати, единственный хоть какое-то благородное происхождение сохранил. Мы тут за те же пятьдесят монет бандитов изображаем, и ничего, не жалуемся. К тому же, у тебя в лагере сменный график, а мне, как единственному главе призраков, приходится одному отдуваться. Наш безымянный товарищ, конечно, человек приятный, но как заявится в полтретьего утра «что обо мне думают в лагере» да «а научи-ка меня сражаться»... Хоть стой, хоть падай.

– Да уж, это он умеет, – проворчал Мильтен. – Письмо мне притащил, ещё даже не рассвело. Я думал, там же на месте его и оглушу. 

– Да бросьте, он отличный парень, – Горн, уставший сидеть без дела, вытащил из-за голенища сапога нож и принялся точить его о каменный брусок. – Пусть и не самый умный. Надо же, не догадаться проверить барьер на прочность!

– Ну, испугался человек. Кому ж охота поджариться заживо, – Лестер вытащил из дорожного узла кисет и трубку и принялся набивать её табаком. – Эх, до смерти надоел болотник. От него голова трещит хуже, чем от вина, что мой тесть из свекольного жмыха гонит. Кто вообще придумал его курить?

– Кто-кто… Галом, – мрачно ответил Мильтен, и Лестер прикусил язык.

В темноте снова послышались шаги, и компания преобразилась; Диего мгновенно отбросил черпак в сторону, подкрутил ус; Мильтен довольно правдоподобно изобразил улыбку, от чего стал казаться лет на пять моложе и раза в три безопасней; Лестер с сожалением отправил так и не раскуренную трубку обратно в сумку.

Как оказалось, зря; вместо безымянного из лесу вышел королевский казначей, по совместительству – глава воров и бандитов Нового лагеря.

– Во имя Готы, Ларес! – В сердцах воскликнул Горн, которому пришлось резво ссыпать все свои хитрые бруски и точила обратно в голенище. – Крадёшься как вор.

– Тренируюсь, – объяснил Ларес. Вид у него был кислый. – Чего вы все всполошились?

– Надо всегда быть начеку. – Диего нагнулся, зашарил в траве, пытаясь отыскать ложку. – Мало ли, приспичит нашему герою в ночи прогуляться, а мы тут, видите ли, не своими делами заняты.

– Ой, не тараторь, – Ларес уселся на траву, забрал у Мильтена прохладную глиняную бутылку, приложил ко лбу. – Тёмное паладинское. То, что надо. Голова раскалывается. Век бы этого шнапса не видел.

– Ну так не пей, – пожал плечами Ли. – Тоже мне, проблема.

– Когда я трезвый, мне повеситься охота, – признался Ларес. – Мало того, что заняться нечем, так ещё и живу как крестьянин – кровать из трёх досок, шкуры эти, год не стиранные. И таверна, как назло, под боком! Сайфер, проклятый виночерпий, везде найдёт работу.

– Ты смотри, дойдёт до короля, он тебе придумает занятие, чтоб не скучал. 

– Вот уж напугал. Я и так нашему герою неделю втолковывал, как кошели с пояса снимать. Не то что бы я в этом разбирался, но пока то да сё, сам выучился не хуже базарного воришки.

– Ну, значит, с голоду не помрёшь, – довершил Мильтен, с лица которого давно сползла добродушная улыбка, поэтому фраза прозвучала немного зловеще. – Ваши маги там ничего не придумали?

Ларес хлопнул себя ладонью по лбу, тут же сдавленно застонал – в похмельной больной голове удар отозвался гулом и гудением.

– Я ж за этим сюда и шёл. Есть одна идея. Только вам придётся как следует попотеть.

– Что ещё такое? – Ворчливо осведомился Диего. Ему не нравилось потеть. Таскать лук, стрелять по шныгам и быть разбуженным среди ночи его тоже категорически не устраивало. Ему нравилось разделывать мясо, готовить и точить ножи – но он кончиками усов чуял, что этим дело не обойдётся.

Ларес задумчиво пожевал нижнюю губу, хмыкнул невпопад – каким-то своим мыслям, – и ответил:

– Скажем так… Как думаешь, сможешь одолеть тролля?

Диего снова выпустил из рук злополучный черпак, Горн от удивления перестал жевать, а Лестер, вполголоса костеря всех предков безымянного (в его представлении, тем тоже не досталось имён, зато были придуманы красноречивые прозвища), полез за кисетом. 

 

Приготовления были сделаны. По настоянию Ангара, оставшегося за главного в лагере на болотах, безымянному пришлось отправиться к магам воды в Новый лагерь. Те, в свою очередь, должны были грамотно продать ему историю о магической силе фокусирующих камней, которые, якобы, должны были помочь разрушить барьер вокруг рудниковой долины и вызволить из заключения её обитателей. Король в предвкушении новой интересной истории радостно потирал руки и даже повысил кое-кому жалованье. 

– Уверены, что получится? – С сомнением протянул Риордиан. Он задумчиво барабанил пальцами по дубовой спинке кресла, на которое облокачивался. К слову, это было единственное дубовое кресло на весь Миненталь – маги Воды наотрез отказались обходится аскетичной обстановкой нового Лагеря, созданного по проекту Галома за четыре дня, и притащили с собой столько предметов роскоши, что их жилище выглядело богаче покоев баронов. Так что опасения Риордиана вполне можно было понять: если бы безымянный задался вопросов, почему маги Воды живут лучше всех, но при этом ещё и больше всех стремятся на волю, то путём логических умозаключений он мог бы прийти к выводу, что не всё тут ладно.

С другой стороны, пока всё шло гладко.

 

– И значит, я должен достать эти ваши юниторы, – задумчиво повторил безымянный, выслушав заранее заготовленную тираду Сатураса, мага воды. – А почему, собственно, я? У вас целый лагерь праздно шатающегося народа. Отправьте любого наёмника – вы их, кажется, для этого наняли. 

Риордиан глубоко вздохнул. Он переживал за затею, как за собственное детище, хотя ему лично принадлежала только идея с горой руды. 

– Видишь ли… – Веско начал Сатурас. – Видишь ли, у нас каждый человек на счету. Если нарушить хрупкое равновесие…

Сатурас хорошо исполнял свою роль. Его окружению было тяжело выдержать больше четырёх фраз подряд, безымянный же потерял терпение после второй. Выразительно прочистив горло, он махнул рукой, готовый согласиться на всё что угодно, лишь бы не слушать нравоучений и заунывных проповедей. 

– Ладно, достану я вам эти юниторы, – проворчал он, оглядывая между делом каменные стены пещеры, оббитые мягкой тканью. Кажется, его нисколько не смущало наличие такой роскоши посреди самого далёкого от внешнего мира лагеря. – Одного не понимаю, как же вы тут без меня справлялись раньше? Одним список товаров принеси, другим – десяток волчьих шкур, третьим – трав целебных… Вы даже шныга прикончить не могли, хотя он угрожал вам затоплением единственного кормового поля! Чем это все так заняты?

Сатурас бросил короткий взгляд на Миксира. Тот пожал плечами, сделал вид, что крайне занят изучением толстого фолианта.

– За всей этой пустой болтовнёй мы только теряем время! Ты появился в нужный момент в нужном месте – ты же не думаешь, что это совпадение?

Безымянный снова прочистил горло. Он явно был не в восторге от того, что ему нужно оббежать по периметру всю рудниковую долину в поисках непонятных голубых стекляшек, но врождённая ответственность взяла-таки верх. 

– Давайте уже свою карту. Хоть обстановку сменю. – Голос безымянного, хоть и с нотками покорной обречённости, звучал недовольно. – Но учтите, с вас причитается.

Карта была мгновенно извлечена из складок мантии Сатураса, зелья – выданы Риордианом, а напутственное слово сказано чуть ли не хором.

Едва безымянный исчез из поля зрения, в пещеру к магам хлынули не только обитатели Нового лагеря, но и паладины из Старого, которые, тщательно маскируясь, выжидали разрешения переломного момента.

– Тише, тише! – Сатурас поднял руки, призывая всех к спокойствию. – Пока всё идёт по плану. Мы, пожалуй, сейчас же отправим письмо королю. Прочим просьба занять свои позиции. Гомез, не забудь предупредить свой лагерь, чтоб до сдачи юниторов безымянного к шахте не подпускали. Пусть командир Ангар со своим отрядом готовится открыть ворота на плотине возле штолен. Диего, Мильтен, Лестер и Горн – отправляйтесь на свои позиции. Оружие, свитки при себе? 

Суета поглотила весь Миненталь. Никто не спал в ночь перед великим приготовлением – никто, кроме безымянного, который не подозревал о сумятице вокруг своей персоны и преспокойно дрых без задних ног, набираясь сил перед долгим путешествием.

 

Утро принесло с собой дожди и мокрый плотный туман, что было только на руку наблюдателям от короля. Сам Робар решил отложить визит на более позднее время, когда все юниторы будут в руках магов воды, а шахта Старого лагеря обрушится, вызвав неизбежный конфликт между баронами и магами огня. 

Последние с радостью готовились покинуть долину рудников – все, кроме Мильтена, который оказался важен для дальнейшего сценария.

Безымянный проснулся на рассвете, наскоро умылся и решительным шагом направился к Снаффу, который в Старом лагере отвечал за готовку для всех, кто был рангом пониже баронов и их приближённых (что вызывало огромное неудовольствие в рядах стражи, поскольку в миру Снафф был обычным конюхом, и готовить умел разве что похлёбку из овса и рисовый кисель). Безымянного, однако, такой рацион не смущал. Возможно, в тех краях, откуда он был родом, не существовало ещё того культа еды, который захватил Миртану и прилегающие острова в последние годы войны, когда дышать стало свободней, а, возможно, он был таким сам по себе: простецким непритязательным парнем. 

– Давай, что ли, сюда свою кашу, – поприветствовал он Снаффа. – Да поживей, пока Мад не проснулся. Неохота об него руки марать…

Снафф налил полную миску дымящегося супа, сваренного на этот раз с помощью Диего, который, по доброте душевной, не хотел посылать безымянного в трудный поход натощак. Мало того, что он полночи рассовывал яблоки, хлеб, окорока и пиво по окрестным сундукам, которые любил потрошить безымянный, так ещё и встал спозаранку, чтобы помочь Снаффу с готовкой. По крайней мере, теперь варево пахло не сеном и прелым болотным духом, а мясом и печёными грибами.

– Приправы, что ли, новые? – По наивности спросил безымянный, вдыхая новый аромат. – А ничего так, есть можно.

Из близстоящей хижины, потягиваясь, вышел Мад. При виде безымянного он изобразил бурное негодование и оскорбление: не далее, как неделю назад тот крепко съездил ему по лицу, что было оправдано ролью местного дурачка, которую Мад исполнял, но от этого не становилось менее обидным.

– Вот же зараза, – пробормотал безымянный, огромными глотками, обжигаясь, допивая бульон. – Тебя мне только не хватало.

– Ты очень меня обидел, – плаксиво заявил Мад. – Очень сильно обидел старину Мада.

– Ой, да иди ты, – отмахнулся безымянный. – Вот не до тебя сейчас.

– А когда будет до меня? – Мад цеплялся за каждое слово как банный лист. Безымянного даже перекосило; молчаливо махнув рукой, он оставил опустевшую тарелку на скамейке и чуть ли не прыжками бросился наутёк. 

Мад тут же принял расслабленный, отрешённый вид.

– Как это вам удаётся? – Снафф выловил из котла кусок мяса пожирнее, бухнул в тарелку с янтарным, густым бульоном и протянул нехитрый завтрак Маду, одному из придворных учёных. – Даже я начинаю верить в вашу мнимую недалёкость.

– Много наблюдаю за людьми, – сухо ответил Мад. – Подай мне хлеба, да смотри, чтоб не оказался вчерашним.

 

Безымянный, тем временем, направился к дому Диего. Тот, на счастье, оказался на месте – по плану он должен был ждать героя в долине троллей, но замешкался и задержался.

Безымянный облокотился на рассохшийся дверной косяк, скрестил руки на груди.

– Чего тебе ещё? – Проворчал Диего, не оборачиваясь. Его застали врасплох: он как раз ловко орудовал чугунным ухватом, передвигая горшки в жарко дышащей печке. – Не видишь, занят?

– И давно ты в повара заделался?

– С тех пор, как от стряпни Снаффа три дня в кустах просидел, – ловко выкрутился Диего. Впрочем, сказанное было наполовину правдой. – А ты куда это собрался?

– Да так… – Безымянный жадно втянул носом воздух – запахи в доме витали вкуснее некуда. – По делам. Зашёл тебя проведать.

Диего хмыкнул. Ему на мгновение стало неловко перед безымянным – тот совершенно искренне считал его своим другом, а всё окружающее – действительностью. От таких толковых ребят было много пользы при дворе. Но роль есть роль – пришлось улыбнуться, хлопнуть безымянного по плечу и пожелать успехов. 

 

Привратники, углядев, в какую сторону отправился безымянный, передали сигнал по цепочке. Первым делом он направился в старый форт, где его уже поджидал Лестер – и дюжина горгулий. 

– А ты тут чего забыл? – Равнодушно спросил безымянный. Он, кажется, вообще не имел привычки удивляться, что было очень на руку королевскому театру.

– Ищу важные документы, – объяснил Лестер. – Передающие право владения рудниковой долиной…

Безымянный усиленно закивал. Было понятно, что спросил он из вежливости. Он уже успел заметить юнитор, возвышавшийся на недостижимом пьедестале. Свитки с заклинанием телекинеза, заботливо заготовленные Лестером, уже покоились на дне сундука, нужно было только подтолкнуть безымянного к разгадке.

– Может, объединим усилия? – Ненавязчиво закинул удочку Лестер. Он говорил громко и чётко, зная, что диалог детально записывается сидевшими в засаде магами.

Отзывчивость безымянного никогда не давала сбоя. Не подвела она и сейчас – с готовностью ринувшись сквозь высокие каменные ворота крепости, он, с мечом наголо, прорубился сквозь армию истошно вопящих гарпий и исчез за поворотом.

Лестер с облегчением вздохнул, кивнул магам и, поддёрнув пояс, устроился на каменном крыльце. По расчётам Галома, который теперь руководил всем из королевского замка, безымянный должен был управиться на более, чем за полчаса.

Он появился на пороге ровно двадцать три минуты спустя. Лестер, поспешно вскочив с каменной брусчатки, принялся излучать радостное удивление.

– Держи свои документы, – буркнул безымянный и невесело пошутил. – Хоть кто-то из нас разбогатеет!

Лестер криво улыбнулся. От искренности безымянного ему, как и Диего, временами было не по себе.

– Ты должен торопиться, мой друг, – поспешно посоветовал он, пока угрызения совести не разошлись в полную силу. – У тебя много дел.

Дважды безымянного уговаривать не пришлось.

Дальнейшим пунктом назначения стал старый храм друидов, где безымянного поджидал Горн. Загадка была посложней – нужно было каким-то образом убедить безымянного обратиться мясным жуком и просочиться в крохотную щель, чтобы открыть заевшую дверь. 

Горн были бы и рад нарушить сценарий и прорубить дверь топором, но бдительные маги, записывающие каждый шаг для подробного отчёта королю и придворным, ни за что не позволили бы такому случиться.

Безымянный мучился долго, будучи не в силах связать свиток превращения, узкую щель в каменной кладке и безысходность ситуации. Однако, и эта загадка была разгадана за неполный час.

Неудивительно, что после такой интенсивной встряски тролль Диего и нежить Мильтена показались безымянному сущей ерундой.

– Что вы, без меня справится не могли, что ли, – удивлённо бормотал он, перебирая в руках защитные амулеты, добытые в склепе с нечистью (Мильтен битый час рассовывал их по труднодоступным местам пещеры, в то время как пятеро других магов репетировали леденящие кровь подвывания и разучивали целую гамму жалобных стонов).

 

Итак, четыре камня были рассованы по карманам, сундуки обчищены, и путь безымянного лежал к магам Воды, а затем – в земли орков, к Ксардасу. 

Прочие не теряли времени – по плану Галома, в это же время должна была рухнуть шахта, а, значит, начиналось самое интересное.

– Со стрелами аккуратней, – командовал Гомез. – Стреляйте только если будете уверены, что не попадёте. При малейшей опасности бегите в замок – он отличный боец, и стрелок тоже неплохой. Ксардас! Расскажешь ему историю про орочьего демона. Помнишь её?

– Помню, благородный милорд, – Ксардас, бывший королевский советник, а ныне садовник при королевских садах, желал развлекаться наравне со всеми. За былые заслуги старика уважили, но, учитывая возраст и быструю утомляемость, отдали ему роль некроманта и в целом загадочного, зловещего персонажа, который хоть и имел к сюжету отношение самое непосредственное, с безымянным встречался редко. 

– Но я же в магии не разбираюсь, – смущённо отказывался польщённый Ксардас, когда его только вводили в курс дела.

– А тебе и не придётся её демонстрировать, – отмахнулся Галом.

– А как насчёт орков?

– Решим, – пообещал Сатурас.

Ксардаса поселили в высокой башне без лестниц и дверей, снабдили телепортом и провизией и поручили учить слова. Говорить он должен был много.

 

Не то что бы безымянный сильно удивился, когда привратники Старого лагеря объявили его предателем и попытались начинить стрелами как дикобраза. Скорее, ему было несколько странно от того, что ни один так и не попал в цель: он лично видел, как много стража упражнялась с луками и арбалетами. 

Мильтен, скучающий в ближайшей рощице, выскочил ему навстречу, изо всех сил стараясь выглядеть растерянным и расстроенным, и принялся плести заранее заготовленный рассказ о гибели магов огня.

– А ты почему тут? – Только и смог спросить безымянный.

– Предупреждаю наших.

– Но ты же прямо на виду у стражников! На расстоянии выстрела!

Мильтен проклял свою непредусмотрительность и прозорливость безымянного.

– Мой долг – помочь моим друзьям, – неуверенно предположил он.

Прокатило. 

 

Дальнейшее превратилось в сплошной фарс и клубок случайностей. Поговорив с Ксардасом, безымянный отправился портить отношения с магами воды (о чём он, разумеется, не подозревал). Мильтен до последнего боялся, что благородство безымянного сорвёт весь план, но, по-видимому его речь об избранности и уверенная тирада на тему того, что он сам разберётся с новоявленными проблемами, возымели должное действие.

Галом вернулся в рудниковую колонию, чтобы лично проследить за течением дел. Безымянный умчался пронзать Уризелем сердца шаманов, и все, в предвкушении скорой развязки очередного акта пьесы, расслабились. 

– Может, удастся отдохнуть немного… Больше не могу полоть этот проклятый рис! Я кузнец, а не фермер!

– А я наоборот мечтаю уже вернуться к своим полям. Надоело работать портным для целого лагеря!

– Скажи спасибо, Волк, что мне пришло в голову ввести правило «шьём только для своих».

– Вы хоть при какой-то работе! А мне уже надоело сидеть на одном месте и выжидать случая хоть что-то сделать. Жду-не дождусь того момента, когда мы вернёмся к обычной жизни.

– …И будем есть то, что готовил Диего, а не стряпню Снаффа!

– Что у нас там дальше по сценарию?

– Вроде как, указаний не было… Перерыв на лето, будем потихоньку изображать бурную деятельность… 

Сильный порыв ветра загасил костёр. Вдали загрохотало.

– Вот ещё грозы нам не хватало, – проворчал Горн, оборачиваясь к открытому горизонту. – Отдохнуть нормально не дают. 

Грохот усилился. Где-то вверху зазвенело, заскрипело. Посыпалась мелкая каменная крошка.

Яркая вспышка озарила окрестности, на миг ослепив всех, кто собрался в стенах Старого лагеря.

Когда всё стихло, они поняли одну-единственную очевидную вещь: купол исчез. 

 

Во дворце творилось невообразимое.

– Ну кто же мог подумать, мой король, что орочий демон и впрямь существует, – оправдывался Галом. – И что барьер рухнет? Проклятые орки помешали всем нашим планам, теперь барьер рухнул, и мы не можем его восстановить… Вся работа насмарку!

– Как будто это большая из наших проблем, – отмахнулся король. – Пришли вести с материка. Орки в долине рудников – не беда. А вот в Миртане – вполне себе.

– Мы не можем оставаться вдали от событий, мой король, – напомнил Гомез. – Мы должны оставить развлечение и сражаться.

– Это-то понятно, – Робар говорил таким печальным тоном, что подданным стало даже немного жаль его. – Впрочем… Что там сталось с нашим безымянным?

– Он сейчас у садовника в башне. Его здорово оглушило, но в целом он в порядке.

– Отлично. Я тотчас же отчаливаю в Венгард с королевским полком. А вы оставайтесь здесь и приглядите за ним. Галом наверняка что-нибудь придумает. Нам такие герои нужны – с вашей помощью он, глядишь, и разберётся с местными проблемами. А мне нужно выиграть войну.

Король, взметнув мантией облако пыли, вышел из тронного зала – королевские сборы были действом долгим и скрупулёзным.

На минуту повисла тягостная тишина.

– Он отдаёт себе отчёт в том, что половину работы проделали придворные маги, написав сценарий, а вторую половину – мы, принимая в этом сценарии участие? – Мрачно поинтересовался Диего. 

– Ну, согласись, – беззаботно возразил Лестер. – Без него у нас ничего бы не вышло.

– Как и у него без нас.

– Значит, мы неплохая команда. У нас примерно неделя, чтобы составить план действий. Значит, так: раз уж у нас теперь весь Хоринис в распоряжении, неплохо было бы заручиться поддержкой местных фермеров. В принципе, можно и жить у них на арендованных площадях. Далее, нужно поставить в известность всех жителей…

 

Безымянный очнулся неделю спустя, с больной головой, с провалами в памяти, на чужой кровати – но довольно бодрый и практически здоровый. 

Когда глаза привыкли к свету, он различил Ксардаса – тот стоял, склонившись над древним манускриптом, который держал, по неграмотности, вверх ногами.

– Как долго я спал? – Сипло спросил Безымянный. Не дождавшись ответа встал, потянулся, оглядел себя и продолжил. – И где мои одежда и оружие?

Ксардас страдальчески вздохнул и закатил глаза.

В плане Галома всё ещё было полно недочётов.


End file.
